The unexpected
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is Shounen Ai with HavocxAl and RoyxEd. Summery: Jean has been in love with Al since he got his body back, but hasn't had a chance to tell him becuase Al is being locked in his room by an overprotective Ed...Its a better story than it looks! lol read


Okay because I'm totally obsessed with HavocxAl (Or AlxHavoc really) this is a one shot story, (Unless I'm begged by others to continue lol!) This took all of 1 and a half days to write so I hope you guys enjoy!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the damned.

-------------

The Unexpected

-------------

2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc was doomed.

Yes the blonde, cigarette addict of a solider was doomed to fail, ready to fall into the endless pits of despair, and ready to be damned into the deepest bowels of hell. Why did he deserve this? Well the answer was simple…

He was in love.

Oh, but he wasn't in love with just anyone, if he had his life would have been so much simpler, but it wasn't. He hadn't even noticed he was in love with him…yes you read right _him_. Jean Havoc was in love with a guy, and not just any guy either; he just happened to be the most beautiful, underage, over protected younger brother of Edward Elric.

Yes ladies and gentlemen Jean Havoc was in love with Alphonse Elric.

Havoc had always liked Al, even when he was a suit of armour and considered him a pretty good friend, but when Ed ward had finally managed to restore Al's body (But not his automail limbs), his feelings changed rapidly…

_-Flashback-_

_Havoc yawned tiredly as leaned back in his chair bored; there really wasn't much to do in all honesty until The Elric brothers came…if they'd show up at all. Falmen, Feury, Breda, Hawkeye and himself were waiting to congratulate Al on getting is body back. But when Edward walked in with his auto mail limbs still in place, Havoc frowned confused, did this mean that they had failed? Havoc dearly hoped it wasn't the case, but he knew by the sad looks the others thought that he'd failed…then _he _came through the door, almost timidly, his silvery grey eyes sparkling with happiness and nervousness, his hair a shade or two more brown then Ed's was tied into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly, as though he was unsure as how we would react._

_The blonde solider acted first his cigarette almost dropping out of his mouth "Al?" Havoc gaped, not quite sure why he was staring, or why he had butterflies in has stomach or why his damned face was heating up just by looking at the blonde. Alphonse Elric blinked and turned to Jean, still seemingly unsure as to what to do until he sees Havoc and his face splits into a grin "Havoc-san!" He says before running up and hugging the tall solider around the waist. "Nii-san did it! Look I got my body back!"_

"_But why has Ed still got his auto mail?" Falmen asked obviously as curious as I was. Al bit his lips and sighed. "After he used the philosopher's stone to get my body back, he decided to keep the auto mail, though he wouldn't tell me why" Al said with a sigh. I want to tell him something reassuring, and hug him closer to me, but just then Ed storms out form the Colonel's office looking red with anger…or was that embarrassment? "Come on Al lets…" He stopped when he saw Al was still hugging me, everyone else followed his gaze and Al let go of me blushing lightly "Um, are we going now?" Al said the blush on his cheeks noticeable by everyone._

_Ed just nodded and stormed out, but not before he gave me a dirty look. What the hell was that all about? The others had noticed that look and stared at me I just shrugged and put another cigarette in my mouth before I lit it._

_-End Flashback-_

Havoc never did figure out why Edward had shot him that look of contempt, and to say it confused him was an understatement; after that incident Ed pretended that nothing had happened and things were normal. But it was obvious to the cigarette smoking solider that things were less than normal behind closed doors. When Al stared to come in visit them less and less, Havoc was began to get worried, not for Al's safety, for he knew Ed would never physically or mentally hurt his little brother, but just because Al didn't visit anymore and it was in his worry, that he realized that he missed Al a hell of a lot more than a friend should, he didn't just miss him, he _craved_ for the younger Elric brother, and it wasn't long until Havoc realized he was in love and there was fuck all he could do about it.

Of course when this realization became apparent he was already too far gone to turn back, he couldn't ignore how Al made him feel when the blonde smiled at him, or when he laughed or when he just looked at him, he felt happy, truly happy and no one could take that feeling from him when Al was around.

Just then the door opened and in came Edward, and as usual Al was nowhere in sight. He waved at everyone as he passed then stormed into the office and slammed the door. As soon as that happened the blonde stood up and headed towards the Colonel's door "Havoc what are-?" Feury started to ask, but Havoc shot him a look that told him to shut up, and held up a hand to silence the others as he pressed an ear to the door.

"-can't keep him locked in his room forever Ed" That was Mustang's voice, wait a minute, when did Mustang ever call the blonde alchemist anything other then Fullmetal or shrimp?

"I know that! But what can I do? He won't stop talking about him!" Ed said there was a dull thumping sound, like Ed had just punched the wall with his auto mail fist. "He keeps telling me he's in love and that being away from him is making it worse, that he misses him and wants to be near him even if he'll never know how Al really feels"

There was a pause then. "Maybe you should just let Al go, let him make his own decisions Ed, he's 16 years old, he's legally allowed to marry if he wanted to and you know it, you can't protect him from everything in life, let him grow up and make his own mistakes..." Mustang said.

There was a sigh and rustling sound then silence "That's what I'm afraid of, not just the mistakes... but if he returns my brother's feelings I, guess I'm scared that I won't know what to say around him..."

There was a chuckle from Mustang "Relax Ed, I'm sure you'll figure something out and Al will figure out what he wants himself…you did didn't you?" There was some chuckling which was cut off by a dull thump "Bastard!" Edward yelled.

Havoc moved his ear from the door and frowned. So Ed was keeping Al locked in his room because he was in love with a guy? But who? With a sigh he moved away from the door, he didn't know who Al was in love with but he didn't care, he was determined to help Al out while his older brother was distracted. The dirty blonde solider waved to Hawkeye "I'm taking a break ill be back in 10" was all he said before he ran out the door before Riza could shoot him.

The dorms where Elric brothers were staying were situated next door to the offices so it didn't take long to find it. Havoc wondered weather he should knock, but he remembered Ed saying that Al wouldn't be able to open the door anyway. Havoc pulled out a hair pin from his jacket and began picking the lock; if there was one thing Havoc was good at, it was picking locks.

After a minute Havoc heard rustling form inside the door, a pause then "Hello?" Jean smiled in relief at hearing Al's voice, but he also felt shivers go up and down his spine too. "Hey Al, it's Havoc, how you doin' in there?" Havoc heard a strange gasping sound come from behind the door, a thump and then he faintly heard a door shut. Havoc frowned then shrugged and proceeded to continue unlocking the door. Once he heard the small click inside the lock Havoc stood up and opened the door…

…only to have Alphonse Elric stumble into his lap. Havoc, not expecting this, fell onto his backside, the smaller teen somehow managing to fall into his lap, his arms around the dirty blonde lieutenant. Havoc groaned, the cigarette that was usually in his mouth had gotten lost at some point of the fall. He opened his eyes, only to have a pair of beautiful honey eyes staring back at him.

Al was blushing bright red as he sat there frozen in Havoc's lap; the boy was wearing a white shirt and black pants, with his red jacket that matched his brothers over the top of his cloths, and his hair was tied up into a loose ponytail. The teenage alchemist didn't dare move in case he brushed up against a certain 'something' by accident "Havoc-sama! Uh I…Sorry I..." Al stammered, actually nervous. Havoc blinked confused, he'd never seen Al look this nervous before.

"You okay Al?" The blonde teen blinked and stopped his stammering before he nodded "Y-Yeah thanks for letting me out…" Havoc grinned as the teenage boy got off him and Havoc found himself missing the warmth that Al had given him when he landed in his lap. Al quickly brushed his cloths down and smiled nervously up at Havoc (Who happened to be at least 6 inches taller then him).

"Your more then welcome, I heard Ed locked you in there…Don't worry he's still with the Boss, he doesn't known I busted you out" Havoc said at Al's surprised look, which faded from the blondes face to be replaced with a smile "Thanks Havoc-san" He said politely "Um…would you like to go for a walk with me?" the teenager said his face flushed slightly.

Havoc frowned and thought about it; He hadn't talked to Al in a while and would be happy to walk around with him, but he had to get back to the office soon before Hawkeye went searching for him. 'What the hell, won't shoot me if Al's with me anyway' The dirty blonde solider thought breaking out of his thoughts he shrugged "Yeah sure why not, the office was getting stuffy" Havoc said with a smile, as he threw his finished cigarette away and the two of then walked out into the large courtyard in the back of Central's headquarters. The two walked in a comfortable silence, but for Havoc, the urge to ask who Al was in love with was growing, but he didn't want to scare Al off, so he knew he'd have to be gentle with the subject and making sure that Al knew he was okay with him being gay.

In a comfortable silence, they walked over to a large oak tree in the centre of the courtyard and rested under it, quietly Havoc placed a new cigarette in his mouth and lit it "So…I over heard that Ed locked you in cause you were in love with someone, a guy right?" Havoc said, not looking at Al when he said it "Anyone we know?" The blonde asked pretty casually, but he noticed Al blush and tense up. "Hey relax I'm not against you loving a guy or anything, and I'm your friend you can tell me"

Al bit his lip and closed his honey coloured eyes slowly. "No I can't…" the younger teen whispered gently not looking at Havoc, who blinked surprised and a little confused. "What do you mean? Of course you can tell me! I won't tell anyone if you want to keep it a secret from everyone else, if that's what you're worried about"

All shook his head, his light blonde hair waving gently as he did so "No…it's not that…I…" Al bit his lip and looked at Havoc, who rose and eyebrow confused. Al sighed took a deep breath and turned to Havoc. Before the dirty blonde solider knew what was happening, he felt Al straddle his lap, take the cigarette from his mouth, and crush his lips against Havoc's.

Jean Havoc's eyes widened to the size of saucers; he froze, wondering faintly if this was another one of his dream fantasies, but no, Al was still kissing him as though his life depended on it, his eyes closed his gloved hands gripping a hold of Havoc's uniform like a lifeline. Havoc would have grinned but seen as his mouth was already occupied he couldn't, instead, he wrapped his arms around Al and kissed him back, snaking his tongue into the younger Elric's mouth and enjoying the sweet taste there.

When they broke apart Al looked confused and Havoc looked like he'd just been told he'd won the lottery and he had free cigarettes for life. "I take it this means you love me?" Havoc said. Al blushed bright red and nodded. Havoc grinned and kissed Al quickly on the lips "Good, I love you too funnily enough" Al's eyes widened in surprise. "R…really?"

Havoc laughed and nuzzled into Al's neck "Yeah, since you got you body back I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, funny how things work out huh?" Al blushed and laughed happily as he hugged Havoc back as the two sat in a comfortable silence; there was no reason to break it, nothing else needed to be said.

------------------

"Hmm…Ed…it seems Al's finally decided on what to do about his problem" Roy said a smirk on his face as he watched Havoc and Al kiss. Ed, who had been busy ravishing the Colonel, stopped giving the dark haired Alchemist a hickey and blinked, confused before staring out the window. 'Countdown from 5…' Roy thought in his head, as Ed's eyes widened as he spotted Havoc and Al.

'…4'

Ed's Jaw dropped to the floor.

'…3'

Ed had gotten out of Roy's lap.

'…2'

Ed had walked over to the window.

'…1'

Ed opened said window.

'…0' Roy thought and turned to Ed with a smirk "JEAN HAVOC! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" The short blonde screamed loud enough for the whole of Central to hear. Roy mustang chuckled and pulled his angered lover from the window, who in turn flailed his arms and legs wildly while threatening to do some pretty gruesome things to a certain blonde solider. Colonel Roy Mustang chuckled; he did love it when Ed was angry "Now, now Ed, don't go judging them when your relationship with me is the same" Roy mock scolded ad he nibbled on Ed's ear. At this Ed stopped failing about and demanding to be released and instead pouted cutely. "But Roy…I want to give him the big brother lecture!" Roy kissed Ed deeply and pulled the blonde beck into his lap and sat back down in his chair.

"From your yelling, I think Havoc already knows what he's just gotten himself into" Roy said with his trademark smirk on his face. Ed grumbled and muttered something like 'Bastard' before he nuzzled Roy's neck. Roy just smiled; he liked it when the unexpected happened.

It made life in general less dull.

--------------

Ta da! What do you think? This is only the fourth HavocxAl story On but its better than nothing and it shows that there are a few fans of this pairing out there

Anyways I hope you enjoyed please R&R!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


End file.
